


Nights Together

by Huntress117



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Someone write more Saint/Reader stuff pls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23241268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress117/pseuds/Huntress117
Summary: You come home to Saint after a long day of protecting the city.
Relationships: Female Guardian/Saint-14 (Destiny), Guardian/Saint-14 (Destiny), Saint-14 (Destiny)/Reader
Kudos: 57





	Nights Together

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if its bad, this is my first fic. There just needs to be more Saint/reader stuff on here.

It's after one in the morning when you get back to your apartment. You had more than a long day finishing quests, completing bounties, and doing missions for the Vanguard. You missed him all day, wanting to come home. Your body aches and is sore from all the dying and revives. 

When you walk into your room you see him sleeping peacefully, which comforts you knowing he had bad nightmares sometimes.You lay your armor down near your bed and crawl into it next to Saint. As soon as you lay down though, you feel an arm on your waist and are pulled to his broad chest. He looks at you with his light purple eyes.

''Long day?'' he askes.

''Yeah,'' you respond.

You hear a ''Hpmm'' come from him as he closes his eyes. He starts to slowly rub your back as you place your hand on his face feeling and examining it in the moonlight. 'Exo's really are a pure work of art,' you thought, smiling. He then pulls you even closer to him, and in turn wrap your legs with his.

''Go to sleep my love, you are tired,'' he says.

''You think I could get away with not doing anything tomorrow,'' you ask grinning.

''Go to sleep, you need it,''

You wanted to protest, but you knew he was more than right. You place your head in the crook of his neck and wrap your arms around his neck too. He silently laughs, knowing he has won. Both of you falling asleep in each others warm embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to rewrite everthing after I accidently deleated it. I hope I still did good though. Don't know how to add stuff and make it longer.


End file.
